The Naiees Journals
The journals shown here were written by the citizens of Naiees. Each one is from a different time period and a different person. **Istle and Paeken are the only journals to share the exact same writer. Istle Today marks the fourth week that the castle was finished. Things sure have changed since then, the soldiers started treating us like dirt! Our complaints go unheard by the council, while the rich pay to have their problems eliminated. I'm getting tired of it, I wanna leave but..there's no where else to go. I know that there's talk of a future settlement, were there would be equality, but that's just a rumor. Hopefully things get better for us soon. The rumors were true! The council announced that the settlement will be built in the south, hopefully by the Month of Songs. They say that they'll be sending a little below 200 people to the settlement, named Paeken. I was able to apply and hopefully I'll be chosen to go. This'll be my one chance to make something of myself, in a new place. Paeken I was chosen! It took us two weeks to get to Paeken, but it should be worth it. It's been about a week now and we have a good settlement building up, were all equal here. It's a dream come true! They say that theres a new settlement to the north though, a rogue bunch of settlers, named their settlement Kaardocia from what I've heard. We've found emeralds, green in color but perfect to craft into pokeballs. The leaders say we can have some sort of trading going on with Istle and the Kaardocia settlement. Today I opened Caoben's Emerald Co., the only authorized emerald dealer. I don't know why they accepted me to run such precious materials but they did, now I'm being supported by the government! I had planned to write much more but I'll leave it for here. For anyone reading this don't give up on your dreams! Not six months ago I was a poor farmer in the harsh parts of land but now today I run my own company, I've now got the money to support myself and my family. -Metrus Caboen Kaardocia Years ago the Originals sent some people to build some kind of fort. Now that it's finished they say times being recored, starting at year 0 and also they made a "common calendar" that was being used in Istle anyway. I was only 2 years old when this happened, now its been 15 years since that and not much has happened. The crazy Ka'vaDak began stealing our crops and three kings were put on the throne. I want to buy more cloth to make things with but mother says we don't have the kroniks for it. Everytime I complain she tells me the same thing, "Be greatful we have kroniks for a decent house, because we could be as poor as both your grandparents." I think I'm gonna stop writing on this for a while. Its been 73 years since I've touched this. A lots happened since. I'll start with the prison, Istle made it in the east back in year 17, two years after I last wrote in the journal. Everything went bad for Istle because there were a lot of riots, people were against the prison but they built it anyway. In year 23 our dear king Vamil was assassinated. That caused the remaining two to find protectors. The same year king Kalem decided to end his life. A year later they say a caslte was finished in Naosa, but as far as I know only the wardens are allowed inside. Years later the actual prison was finished. Year 56 brought us three new kings, but also more raids from the Deknac clan. It was a bad year, the Ka'vaDak had kidnapped the Pardossa officials that were gonna visit but two years later we got them back. Nothing interesting has happened since, except the Naosian scandal that happened five years ago. I'm sorry that I failed to keep up with my journal but at least I remember the important things. I'm giving this to my children, so as a message for you all, never take for granted what you own or how much money you have. Never crave what you can't afford, as my mother had told me, you could be poor, but you aren't. If you have a decent house and a loving family then that's enough. It took me 53 years to realize through my parents words and now that I know, it's to late to thank them. - Ladre Paudra Pardossa Year 116, Month of Ice Day 2 My father told me I should write down my experiances, so here it is. I'm bored of this life, I have been given everything I could ever want. Those are the perks of your father on the Pardossa council I guess. By 5 already had three horses, every girls dream right? I heard that two of our kings had stepped down, thats an experiance I guess. But that was seven years ago. I remember father had told me that there was a situation with the filthy natives so thats another. Month of Ice Day 3, the council tried to pronounce us as a single nation! Of course the navy's loyal to the king so they stopped it. It only lasted two hours but thank god father wasn't hurt. I need to focus on my studies and this is a distraction so I'll end it here for a while. Year 127, Unknown Date It's been nine years since I had lost my father. I couldn't keep my head straight. He was the only family I had left since mother died at my birth. They had tried to seperate Pardossa from Kaardocia again but failed, so every council member was hung. I couldn't bear to look at the cold rope snap my fathers neck. I ran from government, from neighbors, from my life. I joined the Pol'Kep in their Kaardocia chapter so that I could kill the king. I've already met him, and I do believe he took an interest in me since he had invited me to dine with him multiple times, even going so far as to call me his mistress. But I shall wait and see. I've made quite a reputation for myself, being called Kaardocia's lovely lady. I have much anger toward the king. I wish to see him dead. But time will tell if that will come true. As for anyone reading this, I've left it in the open for anyone to read my struggles. You have a duty to your government yes, but family always comes first. -Jametas Amrsa Naosa Year 226 Two years ago King Demaos broke me out. He broke all of us out. He said were now a nation, a kingdom where everyone was equal. Ha, I had read about one of those. It was around a long time ago and it was destroyed. Since the majority of us were prisoners we got put in the new army which is where I have to be in now. Thanks to the great king Demaos I'm a part of the 12th Naosian Legion. I preferred being in prison. At least there we got some decent Istlian meals. Now we get to eat the hardest Pardossian wheat biscuts. I hate this place now, but its the only place I've known for 12 years. Year 231, Unknown Month There been a war going on since year 227. Kaardocia began an assault that lasted two days. Since then every kingdom and towns been dragged in and a lot of bloods been shed. We bombed Istle a while back, and the council announced that Kemek had been killed by the bombing. My brother found me and asked me to join his clan, the Inospire. He's a fool thinking he can overthrow all six governments, but he wouldn't make it past the armies. Were all cold and hungry here, wishing we were somewhere else. This soldier life isn't easy, but after years of experiance and service, it grows on you. At one point I wished to be a prisoner because I didn't have to do anything but after sometime in the army, I learned I would rather stay busy then stop for a moment. I don't even have to serve anymore, my times up. But I can't leave this life, I can't this place. It's all I know. -Wentle Kialms Halovan Year 214 Our leader has been ignoring our pleas again. He says our worries aren't important to the government because we can't afford to make them important. I had the pleasure of meeting his son and well I can't wait till he takes over because I'd rather be ruled by a fool then a tyrant. The royal Halovan family is so corrupt they built a villa overlooking the rest of the town, the all island slums. And although were the poorest nation in Naiees we make up for it with strength and determination. It's getting harder to pay the rent, the tyrants have raised it to 113 kroniks now, I could barely afford the 100 kroniks that it used to be. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Year 225 Father died long ago. I found his journal today and have decided to write in it. 11 years ago father talked about making a fortune for the Halovan family but he was murdered before he could do it. I took his idea and made it a reality, I built the war blimps for Pardossa and Farehaven. It made me rich for a little while but like every peasant I wasted all the kroniks on drink and women. Now I'm back to where I started, someone else stole my plans for the war blimps and opened a shop in Pardossa. The regions falling apart, man going against man, rebellions, the kingdoms researching new weapons. Ever since king Demaos from Kaardocia broke Naosa away from Istle things started going south. King Calyeus broke Pardossa away from Kaardocia and tensions began to rise. Hopefullying Werntes keeps us safe and out of the tension. - Tetms Achen Redcoast Year 119 Today the poor came back again hunting for food. Mother told me to hush up because they can't grow their own crops. She said I complain like a rich boy, saying were no different then the poor are. There's barely any food for us since we have to give the government 90% of what we grow, so how can we keep letting the poor take our food. I guess I'll have to forgive them though, I understand that a person would do anything for something they want. Hopefully the council declares us a nation so we can begin trade with the other nations, it would bring us more money. Year 158, Month of Winds Day 3 So far the wars been great. I found glory on the battlefield, taking up arms under King Hayen from Kaardocia. I miss Redcoast though, but it never joined the war so I moved to a kingdom that was in it. I remember the celebration that was thrown when it was declared a nation, it lasted days and even Pardossa joined it, having an impressive cannon show. Soon after Halovan was declared a nation, and the UCC (United Cities Committee) was formed. That fell apart in 148 though because Paeken decided to declare war on a kingdom twice its size. Kaardocia always delt with civil unrest with violence, for example the Kaardocian rebels from year 142 were hung the day they were caught. King Hayen says we'll be moving out soon so this is goodbye, to whoever would read this, my children, a stranger, an enemy. - Aeqems Kihas Farehaven Year 170 It's been 4 months since the war started. The troops are starting to starve, food and water is running low. People are beginning to die of thirst and hunger. King Gagnon had us come fight undersupplied. These people we fight against are still unknown. I've asked around and no one really knows who we are at war with, one day they came and assaulted Kaardocia. Of course I had run away to join their ranks since Farehaven wasn't involved in the conflict. As the days go by though, life gets harder. The rest of the troops tease and humiliate me almost every day because Im from a temple and not from a kingdom. Their cruelty reminds me of the Native Campaign Era, where people pushed me around for the same reason. During that time I did fight against the kingdoms for Paeken, but my wife convinced me to leave it all behind after her brother was killed. We traveled for two weeks until we came across an uninhabited island, and it was another week before Pardossa settlers found us. We began building a fort on the highest hill in the area. Once it was finished, I had to sacrifice my first born along with three other children so Naiees would grant our new people the materials to rebuild on the island. Year 200 Most of my journal fell apart. I've only found a couple entries from my time in the Kalphonic Wars in year 170 but they're mostly unreadable. During the war I lost both my legs and was forced to use crutches for the rest of my life. For my sacrifices that I made during the war the government gave my family a year of food and water. But now we've gone back to being poor and hungry, we expected it but never wanted it. At least the old temple was recognized as a landmark. We visit it every chance we get and we tell our children the stories of our ancenstors that lived before us. The governments don't care about what happens around them as long as they get the money to keep their pockets full. An example was when the Dragon Dome in Kaardocia had collapsed, the government stopped funding it to keep the building up and now there's almost nothing left of the roof. Farehavens getting hard to live in, there's a lot of construction going on and it's hard on the family. As long as we stay together we'll get through it. A familys bond is always the strongest. - Telek Paeken Year 160 It's been two years since Paeken surrendered. Our great kingdom now lay in ruins and Istle has yet to send aid. Those that stayed say we've been abandoned since the last United Cities Committee meeting when Istle took Kaardocia's side against ours. The war took a lot from Paeken, most houses are now unliveable, including mine, because of how unstable they are. I found a new home in the Krement Arena with my wife and a small band of survivors. My family had either left the kingdom for safer lands or served in the Paeken reserves, two of my children left with their aunts and uncles, one of my older children has returned home safe but permanently scarred, another has died in battle and two more are missing. Year 167 When we first started our band of survivors we had around 230 people, but times have been getting hard and finding food is difficult. A few of us tried to escape around 4 years ago but were met with spears as we learned that the kingdoms have come together to walloff Paeken from the rest of the world. After that we didn't try to escape anymore, we had lost 90 of our group. Hunger had begun to strike and we began to die, currently there are 56 of us left. My wife died around three years ago when we were scavenging for food, an entire building collapsed on her. Life in Paeken is getting harder as years go by, we now live around the surrounding landscape to avoid any dangerous buildings. War is bad enough for the innocent people of a nation. Even your allies could turn on you if you lose a conflict. - Unknown